In general, editing older code in a code editor may alter blocks of that older code without giving appropriate attention to any surrounding comments. In some cases, these alterations may remove specific code blocks obviating respective comments entirely and/or may change how the older code functions thereby outdating existing comments. It is desirable ensure that, after editing the older code, comments of a resulting newer code are relevant.